In the Arms of an Angel
by Rockabye
Summary: Yay! My 2nd song fic! This one is about Heaven after Taylor dies... it's sooo sad! It goes to the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan... plz plz PLZ r/r! BTW This is like a sequel 2 Life As A Greaser so that's why it wont make sense if u don't read the other 1


I do not own this song!  
WOW! I had so much fun doing the last song-fic, that when I started this, I was just going to forgert  
about waiting for my first song-fic to get reviews, but it got reviews! YaY! Thanks guys, you rock!  
And please, please, PLEASE go and read "30 Minutes" by Pixie Moon Angel... yes, Angel Marquin HERSELF  
has copied my brilliant idea and done her own song-fic... YOU COPY CAT YOU! Just kidding, Ang-you  
know I luv ya! (greenish brown female sheep hee hee)  
Anywho-this songfic is sorta... no it's really sad. Yup. It's just about Heaven, and a moment she  
has after Taylor dies at his grave... :SNIFFS!: BUt please r/r! It would make me feel like a BILLION  
times better, since I am like miserably sick right now... ::COUGH COUGH:: LoL  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
  
~*Spend all your time waiting for that second chance,  
For the break that will make it okay.  
There's always some reason to feel not good enough,  
And it's hard at the end of the day.  
I need some distraction or a beautiful release,  
Memories seep from my veins.  
Let me be empty and weightless and maybe,  
I'll find some peace tonight.*~  
  
Heaven walked slowly, weakly, towards the headstone. Tears poured from her eyes as she stumbled   
along the bumpy ground. She knelt before the grave, sobbing. Her shoulders shook as she stared  
into the words: "Here Lies Taylor Aaron Winston-With Heaven, Forever." She ran her fingers over  
the words, not bothering to wipe away the tears that fell. Over a month had passed, and still  
she felt it was too soon. This had been Charity's idea. "It might help!" she had told her friend.  
As Heaven sat on the ground in front of the headstone, she bitterly thought to herself 'Yea, right.'  
So remembered what Taylor would of done, had he been here, to comfort her. She closed her eyes,  
and felt his arms go around her. She heard him whisper, 'Shh... it'll all be ok...' She would have  
looked at him, and smiled, and kissed him, but a sharp December wind blew and reminded her just   
where she was... and it was a memory, all she had felt.  
  
~*In the arms of the angel far away from here,  
From this dark, cold hotel room and the endlessness that you feel.  
You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie,  
You're in the arms of the angel, may you find some comfort here.*~  
  
"I don't know what I can say to make this turn aout alright. I... I" Another round of sobs overcame  
her small frame, and she grabbed the hard gravestone for support. "I miss you... and I can't, I can't  
go on like this! WHY!" HEr miserable screams echoed around her as the wind blew harder. She didn't  
bother pulling her coat shut, she just collapsed on the grave, sobbing.  
  
~*So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn,  
There's vultures and thieves at your back.  
The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies,  
That make up for all that you lack.  
It don't make no difference, escape one last time,  
It's easier to believe.  
In this sweet madness, oh, this glorious sadness,  
That brings me to my knees.*~  
  
"Why did you do it, Taylor? Why? I need you here, with ME! NOT SIX FEET FUCKING UNDER!" She began to  
punch the headstone, until her hands bled, but still she did not notice. All she felt was the heartbreak  
of losing her first love, and to everything else, she was numb. "I don't think I'm going to stay  
in Tulsa... there are too many memories here, Taylor. I can't survive without you. I will never  
be able to survive without you..." she cried as Angel approached her. "Are you alright?" she said,   
kneeling to comfort her small, miserable sister, whose sorrow had swallowed her whole. Heaven   
looked up to Angel and extended her arms for a hug, shaking her head no. As they embraced, Heavens  
small cries turned into sobs. Angel felt her own heart breaking. 'Here I am so close, but I can't  
do anything!' thought Angel, hurt and angry herself. She pulled back from Heaven and looked into  
her red, puffy eyes. beautiful eyes, full of hurt and sorrow that should not be known to a girl of  
just 16. 'That's what you get for being a greaser' thought Angel as she stood up. "I'll leave you  
alone, if you want." she said, looking down at Heaven. "Yea... gimme a mintue." Angel walked away,  
leaving Heaven and the wind. "I love you, Taylor. I'll always love you." She said, a fresh round of  
tears pouring form her eyes.  
  
And just then, as the barely audible words escaped her lips, the wind stopped.  
  
~*In the arms of an angel  
fly away from here  
from this dark cold hotel room  
and the endlessness that you fear  
you are pulled from the wreckage  
of your silent reverie  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort there  
you're in the arms of the angel  
may you find some comfort here*~  
  
Heaven stood up, and walked away towards the car.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\  
OK, that's that! Thanks for reading this, it means so much that my work gets read. PEOPLE LIKE ME!  
OMG that's a wonderful feeling! I LOVE being liked! YaY! Ok, enough of my sick headcold babble,  
just r/r! Thanks guys! xoxo  
Be GrEaSeRy!  
Two Fingerz All,  
~*Rockabye*~ 


End file.
